Le mariage de Tsubaki
by Kimiko-Tsukio
Summary: Hana Yori Dango nous propose de suivre les péripéties amoureuses de Makino Tsukushi et de Domyoji Tsukasa. Mais qu'en est-il de Tsubaki ? Arrachée de force à un petit-ami qu'elle chérissait comme la prunelle de ses yeux, comment s'adaptera-t-elle à sa vie de jeune mariée ? PS : Les personnages de Hana Yori Dango ne m'appartiennent pas.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I : Incipit, le printemps de l'amour**

En cette belle après-midi printanière, Tsubaki se préparait pour rejoindre Kousei son petit ami depuis près de deux ans déjà. Dans la voiture, elle jeta un énième coup d'oeil à sa montre Piaget arguant au chauffeur qu'elle allait être en retard.

\- « Je vous assure Ojousama, sur mon permis limousine, nous serons à l'heure !»

\- « Eh bien ma foi, je l'espère Yamatori », lui répondit Tsubaki, une légère pointe d'anxiété et de reproche mêlées à sa voix. Yamatori était son chauffeur attitré depuis ses cinq ans. Elle avait ainsi pris l'habitude de le désigner par son nom, sans aucune trace honorifique puisqu'il était son chauffeur. Quant à lui, il s'adressait à elle de la manière qui incombait à son rang.

13H58, enfin arrivée, même deux minutes d'avance. Soudain elle le vit, elle sourit, elle se dirigea vers lui. Elle le vit tout sourire lui faire de grands signes pour qu'elle ne le perde pas de vue parmi la foule quotidienne qui passe et repasse devant la gare de Tokyo. Une fois retrouvés ils se saluèrent affectueusement, non une certaine retenue en raison des éventuels indésirables engagés par la mère de Tsubaki qui gisaient dans l'ombre. Kousei lui offrit son bras et ils s'engagèrent dans la longue allée de cerisiers en fleurs qui bordait la gare. «C'est vraiment magnifique. » murmura Tsubaki la tête posée sur l'épaule de son chère et tendre. À cela il répondit à sa belle presque sur un ton de défi : « Les bonheurs simples comme celui-ci ne sont pas supérieurs à ce que vous faites, vous dans la haute société ? ». « Bien évidemment », répondit au tac au tac Tsubaki qui venait de relever la tête. Elle croisa son regard et ne pu s'empêcher de sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Après deux ans tu ne peux toujours pas me regarder dans les yeux sans rougir », dit-il d'un ton taquin. Lorsqu'il vit que gênée, elle tenta de bredouiller quelque chose il la pris dans ses bras.

« Ne t'en fait pas Tsubaki après tout ce temps tu connais mes petites plaisanteries et puis tu sais bien que je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse te blesser.

Très bien, dis donc que tu m'aimes que je puisse te croire en âme et conscience !

Eh bien, je … je …

Après deux ans tu ne peux toujours pas dire je t'aime sans devenir rouge comme une tomate ! ».

Tsubaki comme toujours n'a pas raté l'occasion de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et elle le trouvait vraiment touchant lorsqu'il cherchait ses mots. Arrivés à leur destination, ils mangèrent une glace à leur café habituel, allèrent voir un film à leur cinéma habituel et quelques heures après ils se séparèrent comme toujours devant la gare de Tokyo. Il prit le train et quant à elle son chauffeur était là pour la récupérer. Voilà en quoi consistait les rendez-vous hebdomadaires de l'heureux Morigawa Kousei et de la gracieuse Domyoji Tsubaki.

Elle ne le lui dira probablement jamais, la fierté de son copain en prendrait un coup, mais Tsubaki aimait beaucoup voir la sensibilité ou plutôt la vulnérabilité de Kousei s'exprimer. Peut être une résurgence de l'instinct dominateur des Domyoji, peut être l'amusement d'observer un miroir d'elle même, elle n'en savait trop rien et son bonheur était bien trop luxuriant pour qu'elle se pose ce genre de questions. Deux ans d'un amour simple et grandissant, des souvenirs impérissables et Tsubaki et Kousei imaginaient déjà leur vie ensemble à l'abri de tout soucis. Car il faut le dire, leurs caractères s'accordaient si bien qu'une dispute aussitôt arrivée, s'estompait tout aussi rapidement. Après tout, ils étaient en dernière année (du lycée) et aucune considération matérielle ne s'était encore tenue entre eux deux. En effet si Tsubaki était la fille d'une grande famille d'industriels japonais dont les entreprises étaient réputées à l'international, Kousei quant à lui était ce que l'on peut appeler un arriviste. Fils d'un simple instituteur d'une petite école privée et d'une mère tout aussi modeste, il avait tracé son chemin jusqu'à Eitoku à force d'un travail acharné et d'une détermination féroce. En effet, en plus de rester à la bibliothèque jusqu'à la fermeture pour travailler, il avait également un petit travail à temps partiel pour aider sa famille à payer la partie des frais de scolarité qui n'était pas couverte par sa bourse. «Le boursier», c'était là le sobriquet dont l'affligeait toute l'école. Enfin pas réellement, Tsubaki bien sûr l'appelait par son prénom ainsi Shizuka, Rui, Akira et Sojiro. Quant à Tsukasa il l'appréciait énormément et se plaisait à l'appeler Ni-san au grand plaisir de Kousei et de Tsubaki qui y voyait la bénédiction de son frère. Lui avait fait de ce sobriquet à connotation péjorative dans la bouche de ses camarades, sa plus grande fierté. Car si sa condition économique était inexistante pour une institution comme Eitoku, ses qualités intellectuelles étaient flamboyantes. Il dominait ses camarades dans presque toutes les matières, mise à part la biologie pour laquelle il ne possédait nulle fougue et aucun don particulier. Avant de le connaître Tsubaki n'avait jamais considéré les études avec sérieux. Elle était toujours classée première grâce aux leçons reçues étant plus jeune. Et puis pourquoi devait elle travailler, elle dont la famille possédait déjà tout. Ne pouvant répondre à cette question elle s'était contentée de suivre les chemins de la paresse plus par lassitude que par répulsion vis-à-vis des études. Quand elle l'avait rencontré elle s'était retrouvée deuxième, et alors. Cela ne l'a pas dérangé plus que ça. Quant à lui les études étaient sa vie. Son grand rêve était de devenir universitaire est de passer sa vie à enseigner et à étudier. Cependant son autre rêve plus grand encore était de soutenir et sa famille et Tsubaki lorsqu'il l'épousera. Ainsi il se plongeait régulièrement dans bon nombre de manuels d'économie et de droit des entreprises qui l'ennuyaient profondément dans l'optique de créer une start-up florissante dès son diplôme d'ingénieur en poche. Tsubaki savait qu'il prenait énormément sur lui pour ne pas décevoir les espoirs que sa famille plaçaient en lui. Kousei, tel une statue antique, ne laissait rien transparaître et n'en parlait presque jamais. Une fois en avait il parlé à Tsubaki qui comprit que rouvrir le débat serait entièrement superflu.

Un problème bien plus grand encore que tout ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer allait bientôt se dresser entre eux deux. Ce problème avait un nom : Domyoji Kaede, la femme qui dirige la Zaibatsu Domyoji d'une main de fer depuis la mort de son très estimable mari il y a cinq ans de cela. Depuis ce triste événement, son caractère d'un naturel si doux s'est incroyablement durci et elle s'est depuis jetée dans le travail avec pour obsession la croissance à tout prix encore et toujours de l'entreprise. Malheureusement pour Tsubaki elle voyait d'un très mauvais œil l'affection de sa fille pour cet espèce de pouilleux, terme dont elle désignait tous les membres de la classe moyenne qui tentaient de s'élever au dessus de leur condition. Car s'il y a bien quelque chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était bien les arrivistes. Ce pouilleux n'allait tout de même pas lui retirer son unique fille qu'elle pouvait facilement marier à un grand héritier ! Bien que le mépris qu'elle ressentait pour la classe moyenne était énorme, Kaede Domyoji était une femme pragmatique. Elle voyait bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple amourette de jeunesse. Sa fille s'était bel et bien entichée de ce pouilleux. Et si elle se mariait secrètement avec lui ? Et si elle avait avec lui des relations dépassant le cadre de ce qui est tolérable, ou pire et si elle tombait enceinte ? Autant de questions qui tourmentaient nuits et jours durant la matriarche. Car s'il était bien vu qu'un jeune homme de bonne famille s'amuse un peu avec les filles pour faire son initiation, la virginité d'une jeune fille était presque encore aujourd'hui une obligation pour se marier dans certaines familles d'influence. Elle se devait d'intervenir au plus vite. Elle consulta pour cela Nishida, qui bien qu'effaré qu'une mère veuille priver sa fille d'un bonheur sans nuages, ne pu qu'acquiescer aux dires de la Présidente. Elle savait bien que Tsubaki réagirait au quart de tour, mais elle considérait comme sa responsabilité première qu'elle soit bien établit et que son mariage aide l'entreprise.

Bref, le moment où Tsubaki franchira le seuil de la demeure des Domyoji s'annonçait musclé...


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjou, bonjour,

Si vous lisez ces quelques mots, cela signifie que vous lisez ma fanfic, ce qui me fait hyper plaisir. N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un petit commentaire, surtout pour critiquer. En effet, c'est ma première fanfic et je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude d'écrire donc je m'en remets à vous :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre II : Mère et fille, les prémices de l'affrontement**

Lorsque Tsubaki rentra chez elle, Tama, la chef du personnel, l'attendait pour lui dire :

« Madame votre mère désire s'entretenir avec vous Ojousama ». En entendant ces mots, le sang qui coulait dans ses veines se glaça. Sa mère passait beaucoup de temps aux États-Unis pour le travail et même quand elle rentrait au Japon elle ne parlait à ses enfants qu'en de rares occasions pour leur ordonner de se rendre à tel ou tel événement mondain dont Tsubaki et Tsukasa avaient horreur. Tsubaki, alors qu'elle gravissait l'imposant escalier de marbre pentélique, ne cessait de prier que ce ne soit pas au sujet de sa relation avec Kousei. En effet, que sa mère intervienne en ce qui concerne les études, ses amis, ou sa manière de s'habiller, très bien, tout, elle peut tout lui enlever mais pas Kousei ! Tsubaki était encore perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'un domestique lui ouvrit la porte menant au bureau de sa mère. Elle se trouvait assise

« Oh tu es là … », dit la Présidente après avoir levé un instant sa tête des innombrables dossiers se trouvant sur son burreau.

« C'est là tout ce que tu trouves à dire à ta fille que tu n'as pas vu depuis 6 mois ? », rétorqua Tsubaki d'un ton plein de confiance qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

« Ah parce que tu es insolente maintenant ! Je vois que cet arriviste a une bien bonne influence sur toi »

« Mère, je vous prie de laisser Kousei en dehors de ça »

« C'est exactement ce que j'allais te proposer »

« Comment ?», répondit Tsubaki interloquée.

« Je ne veux plus que tu vois ce Kousei, je t'interdis de sortir à nouveau avec lui ni même de lui parler. »

« Je ne ferai jamais ce que tu m'ordonnes en ce qui concerne Kousei. Je l'aime et nous nous marierons à la fin de nos études ! »

Kaede Domyji avait visé juste comme toujours. A ces mots elle éclata de rire au grand désespoir de sa fille qui commençait à paniquer.

«Eh bien tu es vraiment tombée amoureuse de ce garçonnet, ma parole. Toutefois il ne présente aucun intérêt pour notre Zaibatsu. Ton devoir en tant qu'héritière de notre famille et de te marier dans la haute société pour contribuer à l'édifice Domyoji ! Continue donc tes études et en tant voulue je te présenterai ton futur mari. »

« Dans ce cas la question est réglée parce si tu me demandes de choisir entre Kousei et la Zaibatsu. Tu peux me déshériter car je choisis Kousei ! »

Tsubaki avait presque crié ces derniers mots. Submergée par l'émotion elle commença à se diriger vers la sortie du bureau quand elle entendit sa mère pré-annoncer la fin de son bonheur :

« Tu l'as choisis mais est ce que lui te choisiras ? Tu m'as déclarée la guerre, prépare toi à en assumer toutes les conséquences. »

Tsubaki ne se retourna pas et sortit du bureau alors qu'un domestique refermait la porte derrière elle. Ce soir là elle ne dîna pas avec son frère comme ils en avait pris l'habitude. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et dès lors qu'elle fut seule des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses paupières. Elle avait sa mère contre d'elle et Dieu seul savait de quoi elle était capable. Tsubaki le savait, ce serait une lutte extrêmement difficile et les moyens de pressions mis en jeu seront certainement des plus dissuasifs. Elle priait que Kousei ait la force de se battre à ses côtés. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'il soit près d'elle en cet instant où elle souffrait tant, elle désirait ardemment entendre le son de sa voix, mais à quoi bon ? S'il l'entendait pleurer il inquiéterait et voudrait absolument la rejoindre ce qui été=ait totalement hors de question vu les derniers propos de «Madame la Présidente ». Tsubaki passa sa nuit sans fermer l'œil , étouffée entre ses sanglots et l'image de Kousei qui lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Tsubaki se rendit au petit déjeuner. Elle avait une mine horrible, on peut lire sur son visage qu'elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et qu'elle l'avait passée toute entière à pleurer. Tsukasa s'inquiéta vivement et la pressa de lui dire ce qui lui arrivait. Elle lui raconta l'échange qu'elle eut avec leur mère la veille. Tsukasa qui avait le sang chaud se leva immédiatement criant tel un enraé qu'il allait s'expliquer avec la vieille. Tsubaki s'en voulut immédiatement d'en avoir parlé à son frère et réussi tant bien que mal à le retenir et à le calmer en lui donnant l'un des coups de poing dont elle avait le secret. Elle devait cependant bien concéder que cela lui avait fait du bien. Elle embrassa son frère sur la joue et se rendit en avance l'école pour retrouver Kousei qui devait sûrement se trouver à la bibliothèque avant le début des cours.

Arrivée à la bibliothèque, elle le trouva paisiblement installé, en train de potasser un manuel d'anglais des affaires. Elle s'approcha de lui par derrière et le pris dans ses bras. Ne pouvant réprimer sa surprise Kousei sursauta un instant avant de lui adresser ces mots :

« Je vois que tu es d'humeur câline aujourd'hui. Ceci à mon plus grand plaisir ! »

« Si seulement il ne s'agissait que de cela... »

« Qui y'a-t-il... Ah mais tu as une mine affreuse ! »

À ces mots elle le frappa, comme elle avait frappé son frère quelques heures plus tôt.

« Ma mère ne nous accepte pas. Elle m'a ordonné de ne plus t'adresser la parole faute de quoi elle me déshériterait. Bien sûr je lui ait dit qu'elle pouvait me déshériter si elle le souhaitatit mais je crins qu'elle ne l'entende pas de cette oreille et qu'elle cherche par tous les moyens à faire pression sur toi où sur ta famille. »

En disant cela Tsubaki avait fondu en larmes. Kousei l'avait prise dans ses bras et tentait tant bien que mal de la consoler. Il lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter car peut importe ce qui se passera, il sera toujours auprès d'elle. Rassurée, elle le remercia et ils se rendirent main dans la main aux premier cours de la journée.

* * *

Dans son bureau Kaede Domyoji s'affairait déjà. Elle avait d'ores et déjà reçu deux investisseurs potentiels, rencontré un partenaire commercial et signé trois contrats d'importances. Le tout en moins de deux heures après le début de sa journée de travail. Elle allait bientôt régler le problème Kousei et elle jubilait intérieurement. Elle savait fermement que sous ses airs d'insoumises, Tsubaki n'était pas en mesure d'abandonner la vie luxueuse dans laquelle elle avait toujours vécu, et quant à Kousei elle avait cerné le type de famille à laquelle il appartenait. Une somme d'argent alléchante dans un moment difficile pourrait les faire changer d'avis sur la relation entre Kousei et Tsubaki. Encore fallait-il créer ce moment difficile car si la famille n'était pas riche, elle vivait agréablement avec même de petites économies. Kaede eu soudain une idée. Elle prit en main le rapport qu'on lui avait remis sur la famille Morigawa où elle trouva des informations précieuse sur la profession de ses parents. Elle appela l'école et la petite entreprise où se trouvaient ses parents, elle leurs offrit de larges dotations en échange de leur licenciements. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. En moins de dix minutes, du jour au lendemain, la famille Morigawa s'était trouvé sans aucun revenu. C'est en ce jour bien heureux où le prêt pour l'opération de Kazuha fut annulé. En effet, la petite sœur de Kousei devait se faire opérer de toute urgence. Son opération était très coûteuse et ses parents avait eu beaucoup de mal avec l'aide de Kousei pour obtenir ce crédit. Bien entendu leurs économies étaient totalement insuffisantes. Une fois rentré chez lui Kousei découvrit un spectacle affligeant, ses parents étaient tout deux en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de leur corps en tenant un portrait de famille. Juste après qu'il eut été mis au courant de la situation quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Il s'agissait de Kaede Domyoji suivie par son fidèle lieutenant Nishida.

« Que nous voulez-vous ? N'avez vous donc aucun respect pour déranger les gens à une telle heure ? »

Kaede lisait la colère dans ses yeux mais aussi la frustration. Tsubaki devait lui avoir tout raconté, et c'était tant mieux car ce serait quelques minutes de moins dans ce quartier miteux.

« J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Comme vous le savez probablement dire que je désapprouve la relation entre votre fils et ma fille serait un euphémisme. Cependant si Kousei me promet de ne plus l'approcher, je suis prête à faire en sorte que tout redevienne comme avant. »

«Parce que vous étiez derrière les licenciements de mes parents et l'annulation de l'opération de ma sœur ! », s'exclama Kousei dont la fureur grandissait de manière exponentielle telle une cocotte minute sur le point d'exploser.

« Et si c'était le cas que feriez-vous ? »

Kousei baissa la tête, il savait pertinemment que tout ce qu'il ferait ne ferait qu'empirer la situation.

« Si vous acceptez ma proposition. J'enverrai à mes frais Kousei terminer son lycée en Angleterre, puis étudier à Cambridge dans la section qu'il voudra. Je ferais annuler les licenciements et je vous offrirait 30 millions de yens ».

A ces mots Nishida et ses acolytes ouvrirent une valise contenant des liasses de billets. Kousei regarda désespérément ses parents chez qui il ne trouva aucune forme d'encouragement à refuser. L'image de Tsubaki en pleurs, la promesse qu'il lui avait faite ce matin même, leur premier rendez-vous... tout lui revint en mémoire à ce moment là. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il accepta donc la proposition de Kaede Domyoji qui jubilait intérieurement. Elle avait gagné encore une fois et elle savait que sa fille désormais privée du seul homme qu'elle aimait, allait forcément épouser le richissime héritier qu'elle allait lui choisir.

Voilà comment une relation de près de deux ans fut effacée en une journée. Ce fut la fin du couple Tsubaki/Kousei.


End file.
